The Guide of Surprising Light
by Ginny Coupling Fan
Summary: Ginny's Diary is read by Ron & Harry. Ginny gets pissed and she decides to go out with Draco to spite them.


A Guide of Surprising Light  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all except maybe the plot so no suey!  
  
By Ginnypairingfan  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
The world won't accept me.. Am I so unworthy that people will avoid me in ways even I can't understand?  
  
I avoid things too you know. I always avoid Harry for I don't want him to see such a vile creature as I.  
  
Ron and Hermione care a lot about me I know that, but I need someone to hold me and tell me I'll be okay,  
  
Nobody's there like that. I just wanted someone. Won't anyone listen to my pleas?  
  
Are the people of the world so cruel to ignore all the wrongs they see?  
  
Even Tom wasn't as cruel as them. He actually acknowledged the fact that I was there no matter how petty he thought me he knew I was there and bore into me to learn more about me.  
  
I don't care that Tom nearly killed me now. I used to care. Yes I did care back then. But then I had so much. I actually had some hope that somebody actually liked me for who I was. Now I know that people pity me as they pass by.  
  
I don't want pity I want love. I don't even ask for eternal love or anything. Just love.  
  
I'm aware that I'll ask for more, but I'll refrain unlike before.  
  
When will I have someone who cares?  
  
I need someone who loves me more than anybody else.  
  
I asking for too much but somebody fulfill it please!  
  
"I told you Harry! You so should ask her to the Yule ball next week! Didn't you read!" yelled Ron enthusiastically.  
  
"Uhhh.. Ron I don't think we should." said Harry as Ginny slipped toward him and Ron most menacingly, "AGGGGHHHHHH!"  
  
"RRRRRROOOOONNNNN! What right do you have to read my diary! It has my most secret thoughts in it! Don't you care about me at all!?" screamed Ginny furiously as she ran away crying.  
  
"But Ginny! You were.." Ron was cut off as he ran after Ginny with Harry.  
  
Ginny ran into the boy's bathroom causing the boys to continue chasing her. Ginny saw three boys using the toilet, (A.N. I don't know what they're called but you know), the boys stared awkwardly. Ginny screamed and ran out into the girl's bathroom. Harry and Ron waited hours waiting and discussing. Meanwhile Ginny was crying and blaming herself for hiding her diary in the most obvious place, inside her pillow, in between her clothes, inside her suitcase.  
  
"Ron we really shouldn't have read Ginny's diary. It's invading her private life and why did you drag me along?" asked Harry solemnly.  
  
"Well you're my best bud after all so I 'invited' you along." Replied Ron quietly.  
  
Ron and Harry soon left after that. Ginny walked out of the bathroom avoiding everything. Ginny didn't know what to do so she went outside onto the grass.  
  
Ginny sat on the fluffy grass. It always soothed her when she was depressed which was quite often.  
  
Draco enjoyed taking walks on the green grass. It felt as if the grass couldn't get any greener for him if he was there.  
  
Ginny was very surprised when she saw him there. He was not one to walk on grass on a bright sunny day.  
  
Draco was immeasurably embarrassed. He turned beet red for a second then quickly regained his composure.  
  
"Weaslette, what brings you here?" asked Draco coolly. He knew he always wanted company when he walked and this was perfect!  
  
"Malfoy you don't own this place. It's just as much as mine as it is yours you ferrety git!" screamed Ginny. She was rather disgusted with him because he had embarrassed her to no end when she bumped into him and he said that she was hugging him and he was disgusted! What an arsehole!  
  
"If you're angry from our last encounter Weaslette it was of pure pleasure to see you get embarrassed in front of all our peers." Answered Draco cheerfully.  
  
"You make me puke! Frankly I hate you! Why can't you leave me alone and go away!?" said Ginny as her fury spread through the very fiber of her being.  
  
"It's because you are a rather interesting one compared to the others." Said Draco in a nonchalant way.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean!?" If you make a move on me you know Ron's gonna kill you faster than a Hippogriff!" exclaimed Ginny.  
  
"I am perfectly aware of that thank you. That's why I'm going to be careful." Draco replied mysteriously and left. "What's with Draco anyway? He never liked me but why now? He barely knew I existed even when I nearly got killed." Thought Ginny.  
  
Ginny was now in 5th year with a shapely body unlike her 1st year. Her breasts were two perfect mounds; her waist was thinner than thin; and her hips were curved in a most luxurious way. Any boy in Hogwarts would ask her out if Ron wasn't there for Ginny. Ginny wasn't aware of this so she always thought she was ugly because everyone else got dates except for her. She was undoubtedly naïve about that.  
  
Pansy stood nearby observing everything. She was going to have to kill that little bitch. 


End file.
